ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse Scythe
Introduction The Scythe is the strongest weapon in terms of power, aside from the True Dragon Sword. It also has the largest swing arc and second largest area of effect, largest area of effect belonging to the Kusari-Gama. The Scythe easily cuts through hordes of enemies with devastating results. It has one of the most useful Ultimate Attacks - moving wind blades across the ground.. Also great partner to the obliteration moves. It is recommended to upgrade the scythe as soon as possible for better damage and move range. The scythe is also a useful weapon for large fiends and great for incendiary shuriken blocks. It also has a flying swallow-type grip move. The Scythe is countlessly recommended for most boss fights, having the ability to do massive damage and end the battle quickly. The Eclipse Scythe is automatically picked up by Ryu when the player defeats Volf. The Story Note: this is quoted from the game. "This gigantic scythe has long been a prized weapon among the Lycanthrope tribe of Fiends. As it’s name suggests, its design was inspired by the natural phenomenon of the Solar Eclipse. The roots of the weapon can be traced back to an ancient sacrifice vital. When the king of an ancient Lycanthrope tribe was overthrown, his body was tossed into a vat of Wootz steel, also known as Damascus steel. From this steel, the scythe was forged. After being hammered into rough but solid shape, the blade of the scythe was quenched by repeatedly plunging it into the bodies of living human beings. It is said that it took a full nine days for the scythe to cool completely. One would think that the characteristic grain pattern of Damascus steel should be visible on the scythe’s surface, but at present such a texture is nowhere to be found." Stats *Strength-Medium-High *Speed-Medium *Range-Mid-long Combos COMBO MOVES LEVEL Piercing Moon X, X, X, X, X 1 Shadow Banisher (Throw) X, X, X, X, X (hold when hitting enemy) 1 Mist Slash X, X, X, X, X, Y 1 Death’s Gate X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X 2 Death’s Pillar X, X, X, Forward + X, X, Y 3 River Styx Drop (Throw) X, X, X, Forward + X, X, Y (hold when hitting enemy) 3 Demon Procession X, X, X, X, Y, Y, Y 2 Death’s Chariot X, X, X, Y 2 Corpse Sweep X, X, Y 1 Demon’s Jaws X, Y, Y 1 Round Haze Forward + X, X, X 1 Reversed Tsunami Forward + X, X, X, X, X 3 Reversed Waterfall Forward + X, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y 2 Flying Heads Y, Y 1 Cries of Ares Y, Y, Y 2 Serpent’s Curse Hold Y 1 Underworld Eruption Hold Y with essence 1 Empire Destroyer Hold Y with maximum essence 1 Soul Impale Forward + Y 1 Shadow Banisher (Throw) Forward + Y (hold when hitting enemy) 1 Hidden Clouds (Throw) Y (during Shadow Banisher) 2 Death’s Gate X, X (during Hidden Clouds) 2 Death’s Pillar X, Y (during Hidden Clouds) 3 River Styx Drop (Throw) X, Y (during Hidden Clouds; hold when hitting enemy) 3 Demon Strangler Y, Y (during Hidden Clouds) 2 Hunted Chimera Forward + Y, Y 1 Returning Wind X (while running) 1 Ring of Insanity Y (while running) 1 Graveyard Spin Circle + Y 2 Massacre Sweep Circle + Y with essence 2 Extermination Sweep Circle + Y with maximum essence 2 Futile Resistance X (while blocking) 1 Darkness of Hades Y (while blocking) 1 Sacrificial Slice Y (next to downed enemy) 1 Hidden in Darkness (Throw) Y (next to downed enemy; hold when hitting enemy) 1 Immense Raven X, X (while jumping) 1 Blood Rain Y (while jumping) 1 Flying Sacrifice Y (while jumping towards enemy) 1 Infinite Sacrifice (Throw) Y (while jumping towards enemy; hold when hitting enemy) 1 Guillotine Throw (Throw) A + X (while jumping near enemy) 1 Flying Sacrifice X or Y (while wall running) 1 Infinite Sacrifice (Throw) X or Y (while wall running; hold when hitting enemy) 1 Wind of Revenge X or Y (on wall) 1 Entombed Lightning X (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Monstrous Raven Y (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Aqua Slash X, X (while running on water) 1 Wave of Judgment Y, Y (while running on water) 1 Lotus Strike X (at water surface) 1 Wounds of Poseidon Y (at water surface) 1 Aquatic Illusion X (underwater) 1 Sea Serpent Y (underwater) 1 Reverse Wind Left Trigger + any movement 1 Wind Path A (while jumping near enemy) 1 Wind Run A + X 1 Flying Bird Flip A (on wall) 1 Calm Water Run A + X (while running on water) 1 Calm Water Break Left Trigger + A (while running on water) 1 Trivia *It is the largest Weapon in the game. *It has the largest Swing arc and second largest area effect. *It is rewarded to you for defeating Greater Fiend Volf Ruler of Storms. *The best boss weapon alongside the Dragon Sword. *It is one of the Three starting weapons in the Demo along with the Dragon Sword and Falcons Talons. *Almost always cuts of a limb in one or two hits. *Partly made of organic material. *Has the most level 1 moves. *Can do a 'Flying swallow' type move. *If you fight Volf the second time, he will carry a replica of the scythe since you stole it from him. *Although the description of the weapon says that the Damascus pattern is nowhere to be seen, once fully upgraded the Scythe clearly displays the grainy pattern mentioned. Category:Weapons